ain't no rest for the wicked
by escapedreality
Summary: It's those little moments that matter. The little ones are always the ones that change the world.
1. Regalus

**So this oneshot is about Regalus. The quote is from Ain't No Rest For the Wicked by Cage the Elephant. Enjoy.**

_"And there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good."_

The thin seventeen year old ran his hand through his dark hair and took a deep breath. An involuntary shudder racked his body as he thought about what he was going to do. Reaching into the ebony dress robes he was wearing, that he was supposed to wear to the large dinner his mother was holding for the death eaters and company, he pulled out the locket.

'Death Eaters. Merlin, I was an idiot.' he thought as he threw the locket into the air and caught it swiftly, 'Just like a snitch.'

As he continued mulling over the plan he did not realize that he continually referred to himself in past tense. That it was as if he already considered himself dead.

Which, in a way, he was.

He rapped on the short cupboard door and whispered "Kreacher?" Quickly two little hands emerged, followed by a little elf body. The servant looked up worriedly at his master.

"Yes Master Regalus?" he croaked.

"I want, no, I order you to take me where the Dark Lord took you." he said confidently.

"T-the Dark Lord, sir?"

"Yes! How many Dark Lords do you know?" Regalus usually liked the elf but right now he was being too slow for his liking and he hadn't much time to leave.

"Kreacher apoligizes sir. But may Kreacher ask why?" he said timidly, shaking at the thought of the awful cave and the awful potion in it.

"No." Regalus simply stated. Kreacher gave a small whimper but asked no further questions. Then grabbing the his young master's skinny wrist with his long fingers the two disapperated with a _Crack!_

They arrived inside the cavern. At the center of the gloomy lake, Regalus could see a small island with the goblet in the middle. Just as the house elf had described to him a few weeks earlier.

Trembling, the creature raised the boat. Regalus stepped into it and paused a moment, as if wasn't sure whether or not it would hold his weight. When he decided it would, he beckoned the house elf to climb in with him and together they sailed across the inferi infested lake. The inferi were starting to freak the young wizard out a bit, a hand here, a foot there...

They landed on the tiny island, maybe only a few meters wide. The seeker lept out of the boat nimbly and the house elf hobbled out behind him, terrifying memories entering his mind. He wondered why his young master was making him do this.

Regalus pulled out the gold locket with the serpentine S on it and crouched down beside the elf.

"Kreacher," he said handing him the locket "I am going to drink the potion. And when I do so I want you to switch the lockets. Destroy the real one by any means possible. Those are orders."

The elf blanched. "Sir?" Regalus straightened up.

"Orders Kreacher. And you will never, ever tell the family about this. You understand?" Kreacher nodded solemnly.

Regalus leaned on the goblet for a moment. 'I win.' he thought. Then he started drinking in earnest.

He writhed and screamed, he shouted profanities and begged the house elf for help, who was sobbing. Memories flew through his brain, each increasingly painful.

_"Sirius! Sirius! Where are you going?" the twelve year old asked as his brother scowled at him and continued shoving stuff into the bag. He glanced around, regretting not being able to take some of the on his wall but that was the point of a permanent sticking charm._

_"Away from this insanity." Sirius said shortly._

_"Away where? Why are you going?_ _What insanity?" Regalus pleaded._

_"Merlin they got you hooked. It's unfortunate really." Sirius responded shutting his bag and walking out of the room, out of the house never come back again._

_Regalus watched him go until he was completely out of sight and then sat down and cried._

On the island Kreacher watched his master struggle and saw the inferi come out of the water. The hooked on to Regalus dragged him under. But he didn't struggle anymore and smiled as he floated out of this life.

_"And there ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good."_

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**What character do you want to see next?**


	2. Narcissa

**Narcissa Malfoy, Redemption.**

She had once watched her family be torn apart at fraying seams. She was the youngest, the observer. However, she still managed to get caught in the middle.

Andromeda was in her fourth year when Narcissa started Hogwarts. By the time she had reached her own fourth year, tensions in the Black house were nearly going to explode.

And then they did.

Andromeda came home from her final year at Hogwarts an accomplished witch. She had received 5 N.E., been the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, been a prefect.

She also had gotten engaged.

Narcissa remembers the moment she told the family with horrible clarity. It was early morning and the rain outside cast a gray gloom over the inhabitants of the Black house.

It was breakfast. Andromeda had reached to pick up her fork and Bellatrix had let out a screech, her dark features alight with excitement and the mark on her arm just showing under her rolled up sleeves. She pointed at the simple but elegant ring that graced Andromeda's left hand.

"Andy! Who is it? Oh wow, is it Rastaban? Rodopholus said he had an eye on you," she gave her sister a sly wink, "Or maybe Nott? He's not bad. Or.."

"Bellatrix Black! How dare you burst out like that!" her mother admonished, frowning at her eldest daughter. Bellatrix slumped back into the chair and rolled her eyes.

Narcissa took the moment to ask quietly (as not to upset her mother) the same question.

"Andy, that's lovel-" She was cut off though, by the sister in question who drew a shaking breath and quickly said;

"Ted Tonks."

A state of confusion had took over the room. First stunned silence, then Bellatrix's shrieks followed by their mother's. Their father sat there, his face turning redder by the second with anger.

"You filthy bloodtraitor! You mudwallower!"

"Consorting with scum! With filthy mudbloods! I don't know you! You're. Not. My. Daughter."

Andromeda froze, staring at her family. Narcissa sat shell shocked watching the scene unfold.

"Mum..." Andromeda started.

"Get out! Get out! I don't know you! OUT!" her mother screamed, picking up her wand and disapparating to 12 Grimmuald Place where the family tapestry rested.

Without another word Andromeda ran upstairs to her room. Narcissa got up and followed close behind.

Clothes flew out of the closet, drawers opened and shut themselves. Walls were stripped bare. Any proof of the middle Black sister's existence was wiped from the room. Narcissa sat on the bed, pleading.

"Please Andy! Don't go... we could make Mum and Bella understand. Don't leave!"

Her sister stared at her, "Cissa, have you had your head buried in a hole your entire life.? We're Blacks. And Blacks..." she paused to slam her trunk shut with unnecessary force "Don't marry muggleborns."

"Maybe if you just explained to Mum about the mudblood." Andromeda gave her a scathing look.

"Yes why don't I explain about the _mudblood._"

Narcissa realized her mistake and went to apologize when Bellatrix came hurtling into the room. She ran over to where Narcissa sat and grabbed her by the forearm, forcing her up. Her wand was drawn in an instant and slowly, Andromeda followed suit.

"How dare you talk to my sister! No one asked you to fill her mind mind with traitorous thoughts! You are a DISGRACE to the Black name! A disgrace!" Bellatrix's face was red in anger, her dark eyes sparking. She approached Andromeda wand raised, pointing it at her face.

"If you ever dare to show your face again, remember this." she hissed, indicating her left forearm. "And remember who you associate yourself with!" she shoved Andromeda back, sparks flying out of her wand and singeing her robes. Andromeda didn't comment. Rather, she levitated her trunks and left the room, and the house.

Narcissa made an involuntary movement toward her disgraced sister but Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm.

"You heard what she did. She's a disgrace to any respectable pureblood. If you want the same future follow her. Go ahead. Go find yourself a nice piece of scum just like she did."

Narcissa stared at the door, her eldest sister's words searing her brain. She stepped back from the door, gave a brief nod and never mentioned Andromeda's name again.

* * *

It was the second time she saw her family tearing.

Her sister took the mark, her husband, her son.

Never her though. And every time she saw Bellatrix come to the Manor with a malicious glint in her eyes she was grateful she hadn't. When her husband spent time in Azkaban, when she hosted the death eaters and Voldemort himself, she was always grateful that she hadn't followed Bellatrix's footsteps.

It killed her however, to watch their pain. Especially that of her son. Her beautiful boy who now observed those around him with sullen eyes. Who constantly pulled the sleeves of his robe down. Who viewed everything going on with increasing apprehension.

She couldn't bear it. But Lucius had been adamant about showing their dedication.

Dedication. Death. It was all the same to Voldemort.

Which is why, when Voldemort ordered her to go check if the Potter boy was still alive, she lied. Why she lied to the most powerful wizard she knew.

She had seen far too much in her life. Saw far too many families go to pieces. It was time for it to end.

And she got away with it too.

This was her redemption, for all those broken families. For all the lives lost. For her lost family. Andromeda who she had let walk away, Lucius who was so blinded by his beliefs, Draco who had done and seen things no child should, Bellatrix who had been long gone for a while; she just hadn't opened her eyes enough to realize it.

This was her redemption.

**And cut. I didn't like the second half quite as much as the first but what did you think?**

**And who do you want to see next? **


	3. Andromeda

**And we now have the lovely Andromeda... sticking with the Black Family theme at the moment. Sorry this is so short. Oh, and I don't own those lyrics below either. Those belong to Neon Trees (the song is Animal).**

_"You're just a cannibal, and I'm afraid I won't get out alive."_

The consequence, the 'what if' always lingered in the back of her mind. It was brought forth at random moments; briefly and fleetingly.

It happened in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. The owls would swoop down and deliver their messages and she would read Bella's, who constantly talked of her exploits in the service of the Dark Lord. And she would bite her lip while telling her older sister how fantastic that was and Cissa would lean over her shoulder, begging her to put in hello to Bella for her.

It happened in Transfiguration as Professor McGonagall droned on and on about conjuring spells and instead of listening she found herself staring across the classroom at the Hufflepuff Chaser, Ted Tonks who was dutifully taking notes.

It happened in the Slytherin common room; when she listened to her fellow housemates discuss joining the service of the Dark Lord soon as they could and when she saw Cissa leaning on the arm of her chair, watching Lucius Malfoy adoringly. She would suppress a shudder while all the time, thinking subconsciously about Transfiguration and Hufflepuff Chasers.

It happened forcefully on those nights when she had to patrol the corridors. When she would slip away from her fellow prefect, Rastaban to meet up with a certain Hufflepuff. When they would sneak into an empty classroom and talk for hours.

The 'what if' was no longer a fleeting thought in the back of her head. Rather, it had earned itself a prominent position in her thoughts, mixing and mingling with the other worries she has to contend with.

Family honor. Slytherin pride. Pureblood supremacy. Dark Lord. Dark Mark.

Bella.

What if Bella found out? Found out about Transfiguration and Hufflepuff chasers? About patrol duty and stolen kisses? About Ted? The prefect, chaser, muggleborn,

Fiancé.

This 'what if', the biggest 'what if' terrified her more than anything. After all, how many of the letters from Bella that she had replied to ended with a sickening description of what she had done to that muggle or muggleborn? Five, ten, fifteen? She had lost count. It didn't matter to Bella that they were just as human as herself. To her, they were dirt, scum, gaping wounds on Pureblood society. And Merlin help her if Ted would end up at the end of one of those letters.

Plus, she had to consider her mother (and that wasn't a pleasant thought either).

She decided to keep quiet, no one need know until she was safely out of the house and away from her insane family, namely her sister.

And that's what they are. Insane. She just wished she had realized it sooner.

**Alright, lyrics are relevant because in Andromeda's mind, Bella is like a cannibal, killing her own species without a second thought. Well, that's the idea anyway.**

**Anywho, I would love reviews. :)**


	4. Draco

**Draco Malfoy- Regret.**

His heart was still pounding, far faster than what was normal.

Normal, a weird word. What was normal anymore? Was normal hating Potter? Was normal putting up with Parkinson? Was normal the black on his forearm?

He pulled back his sleeve, the black ink prominent. He stared at the snake, until he was convinced it was real, wriggling and wanting to attack him. He screamed and sat up, shaking.

His room was silent and from where he was, so was the Manor. But downstairs he knew his mother was rapidly discussing the night's events with Snape. The nights events that had failed to go to plan.

Was he a coward? But how could he kill the crazy old man when he was having a _conversation _with him.

Could he really of hidden his family? Away from the Dark Lord?

From the mark?

Merlin, of all the stupid things. He made his father happy, only to damn his family but letting Snape kill Dumbledore. And deep down there was this feeling that his mother hadn't approved to begin with.

And further down, even further than that, was the thought- no the knowledge, that perhaps he may have, sort of, didn't do it on purpose.

.-.-.

Nearly a year later, as he stood against the wall of the Great Hall and listened to Potter's voice address the Dark Lord. As Potter insisted he was master of the Death Stick, Draco realized he wasn't so regretful of not finishing the deed. His fumble had perhaps been his saving grace.

And Potter's and perhaps hundreds of others as well. But really, it was only his and his family's grace that mattered.

And the regret vanished.

**a/n: Technically not a Black family member, but related nonetheless.**


End file.
